Memories Relived
by fashiongirl97
Summary: Continues on form 'our song' which doesn't have to be read but may help :/. Jenny goes into the room she had as a teenager, and finds all her memories from singing in the clubs. drabble - ish. better than summary, please read and review :


_**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS**_

_**Authors note – this comes after 'our song' Hope it's okay, just popped into my head.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Jenny sat on the bed in the spare room – the room that had been hers as a teenager. The door was kept locked most of the time, she had never let anyone in after her father's death. The walls were dark purple and full of pictures of her and her friends. She smiled at them all. The walls held pictures of her favourite bands and films. On one wall was a large poster showing her favourite dirty dancing scene. Others held pictures she'd drawn and liked, or sheet music she'd begun to compose. In the corner stood her guitar that he father had bought her. It was covered in stickers now. She remembered being sat on hill sides with numerous boyfriends playing it.

She leant down under the metal bed and pulled out an old shoe box. It was covered in a wrapping paper decorated with teddies. She opened it and smiled as pictures fluttered out. The first one threw her back to her first gig back in the 80's when she was only 15.

_A young red head in skin tight jeans and a baggy blouse took to the small stage with a guitar. "This is my first thing like this, so please cover your eardrums." The audience laughed and she began to play the cords. "This is a song I wrote myself. I hope you enjoy._

"_I'm listening to you,  
But all I hear is lies,  
You lips they form these, words,  
Words I don't understand,  
But I, I try to listen hard,  
To, make sense of who you are,  
But I don't understand,  
No I don't understand you anymore."_

_Jenny played the soft strum of the beats, closing her eyes not to see the crowd, but knowing her father was watching her, the flash of the camera she knew he has caused. _

The picture showed her in the back street bar, the Smokey room, and dingy light. But it had felt like such a magical place back then. She remembered the way the applause had sounded; the blush had formed on her cheeks and the look of pride in her father's eye. She smiled as she took out more photos, of nights just like that one. In different bars. She watched as the years passed in the photos how the confidence showed more. She watched how her style changed. How she wore bangles and wrist bands, how her guitar had stickers and her makeup had darker eyes. She watched as her nails changed to darker pictures. But one thing she noticed now was the bugger crowd. Then she saw the final concert picture, the last gig she had played.

_A confident red head appeared on stage. She wore her long and over one shoulder. Shinny black jeans and a white baggy t shirt that went over one shoulder. Her eye makeup was dark, her nails painted bright orange and her wrist covered in bangles, beads and wrist bands, her finders in rings. Yet she still managed to play a beautiful sound. This time everyone stopped their conversations to look at her on stage. "I've been doing this for a few years now. I'll shut up and get playing._

_(ppp) "Do ya remember,  
oh baby do ya remember?  
How once upon a time ago what ya told me?  
Do ya remember?  
How I smiled, how I looked into your eyes and smiled?_

_Babe, do ya remember when ya told me how ya felt?  
How ya cupped ma cheek,  
How ya looked me in the eyes and me,  
Ya told me, forever was us,  
(sf) Babe ya told me ya loved me,  
(mf) That ya would never leave ma side,  
(ppp) Do ya remember"_

Her father had never seen that performance, he'd been in his study that night, the night she found him dead. She remembered the blood and the pain and everything. Slowly she moved the papers away and found old song lyrics and smiled. With a sudden urge to pick up the guitar she walked over to the corner of the room and grabbed it. Gently she strummed it before tuning the odd cord. Then slowly she got a feeling for it again and began to play the songs she had back then. And slowly, and quietly she began to sing along.

"Together, forever,  
Just two words you don't know the meaning of,  
Alone, never,  
Just two words you, taught me the meaning of,  
I wish, you could see, what I've become,

Baby will, you be there when I'm shining high,  
Baby will you be there when I achieved my dream,  
Cause I did without you, I did it alone,

You'll never know what we, could've been,  
You'll never know how high we could have flown,  
Or the melodies we could've sung."

At the door Jethro stood a smile on his face as he watched her. After the karaoke the night before he'd known she would start singing. She didn't know but one day he'd found the key to the room and gone in – curiosity. Now, he was just glad to see her smiling to the music. As she finished he smiled and sat down behind her. "You're amazing." Was all he said. And she laughed. Together they looked through the photo's and she sung some of the songs, she taught him a few chords on guitar and he just let he play. Memories were how they should be, relieved

_**Please excuse the songs, they are ones I wrote in about 10 seconds and are awful!**_

_**Please review**_


End file.
